Ephraim vs Alm
Ephraim (Fire Emblem) vs Alm (Fire Emblem) 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the first episode of the season 2 of PuasLuisZX'S Death Battle. 'Descripction The Sacred Stones vs Echoes: Shadows of Valentia! Tribute vs Original! These two have been determined warriors and great leaders beetwen their adventures, but only one could be the champion. Which lord would prove to be the strongest one? 'Interlude' Wiz: Fire Emblem, the great strategy games about warfare that carries a long time of history about heroes, countries and dragons. Idealized young princes and natural-born leaders, ready face adversity and grow to become into powerful warriors and respected rulers. Boomstick: And while these two are no exception! They're also really aggressive and experts in the battlefield. Wiz: Like Ephraim, the Restoration Lord and king of Renais. Boomstick: And Alm, the Hero of Prophecy and conqueror of Valentia! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. 'Rules' *Mechanics in-game such as the weapon triangle are present, but these only applies to accuracy. *If needed, stats and growths used are from both The Sacred Stones and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. *SpotPass Awakening Skills are allowed; however, Heroes aren’t due the skills in Heroes are different from their respective games such as Alm’s Falchion. *For neutrality, the battle would take place in the coliseum. 'Ephraim' Wiz: Monsters and humanity were fighting during long period of time. Monsters were expanding more while leaving humanity to extinction. Every try to fight back was hopeless and the only thing left for they were prays to their beliefs, the heaven. Boomstick: Because to their prayers, the heaven decided to bless them granting them the five Sacred Stones. Wiz: With that enormous power, five heroes defeated and sealed the Demon King bringing peace to the people of the continent Magvel and the stones were given to these heroes that latter become rulers from the great kingdoms of Renais, Frelia, Jehanna, Rausten, and Grado. Boomstick: Turns out peace didn’t last long enough, because in the year 803 an experiment caused by Lyon, son of Vigarde, emperor of Grado, backfired him and let the Demon King possessing him while trying to resurrect his father. Wiz: This situation became even worse when Grado settled a war against the other four nations starting with Renais, home from the twin princes Ephraim and Eirika. Boomstick: And Grado nation successfully killed Fado’s Renais peerless warrior king. At the very least both princes survived. Wiz: Eirika fled with the knight Seth and Ephraim… Boomstick: He was in a guerrilla war against Grado’ troops to save his kingdom Renais from an invasion with three other soldiers and friends, capturing forts and encounter a purple hair dragon that has the appearance of a child and probably more than hundreds of years. I wonder how many years these species lives. Wiz: I dunno but back to the topic, Ephraim get intercepted by General Valter and forcefully needed to escape to not die. This was used as a trap against his younger sister Eirika where rumors said that the prince of Renais was captured and held captive in Renvall. Novala: Obedience will save you pain. You came all this way to aid Prince Ephraim, have you not? A fool's errand. Ephraim fell before the empire's might. As we speak he wastes away in a cell in Renvall, meekly awaiting his execution. Eirika: My brother?! You lie! A pitiful worm like you could never defeat my brother! Novala: Bah. Protest all you like. It does not change the truth. Ephraim has lost, and it was Grado that defeated him! Eirika: ...... Boomstick: And before the trap worked against her with Orson betraying his country and she near to be dead, Ephraim came with his friends Forde and Kyle to save the day. Ephraim: Eirika, are you well? Eirika: Brother!? Is it really-- You're alive! You're alive! Ephraim: Well, of course I am. Boomstick: The reunion was short, due after both Ephraim and Eirika escaped from Renvall they decided to take different paths for find the remaining stones. Wiz: Ephraim is a very brave fighter and prince with a strong sense of justice. He is an adept in the battlefield with years of experience training, having growth in strength and skill and, unlike other lords of the franchise, he is a lance unit. Boomstick: Lances are one of the many weapons in Fire Emblem. They are long pole weapons with a piercing end, options of mixing range and might in one single strike and Ephraim has a lot of variety from choose like Reginleif, an exclusive lance strong enough to take out armors and horses, a simple yet effective Steel Lance, a lance eponymously named after himself that provides bonuses of two in attack and speed to the user or a brave lance which gives him two consecutive strikes. Wiz: Even with the large amounts of lances in his arsenal, his preferred lance is the legendary Siegmund, one of a pair of weapons known as the Sacred Twins, the other one being Sieglinde, that were passed down in Renais and were unlocked after the Sacred Stones of Renais resonated with their bracelets. Boomstick: Siegmund, also know as the flame spear, end ups as a mighty lance able to buff Ephraim strength by 5 and having effective damage against monsters and beats them in one strike. But not only both Eirika and Ephraim obtain new toys, they also obtained the class promotion of Great Lord. Wiz: Fire Emblem is divided with classes and Great Lord grants Ephraim a horse which improves his speed and mobility in the battlefield. With strong lances he also carries Elixir that can fully restore his heal three times. Boomstick: And not forget about his skills that he has like Discipline which doubles the weapon experience, Outdoor Fighter that increments his chances to dodge and attack in outdoor maps. Wiz: Luna that halves the enemies defense and resistance to attacks, Dual Guard+ that increases Ephraim’s chances to block attacks and Rightful King which increases the chances of several skills activating, but in his case only Luna works with it. Boomstick: And after countless of battles against the Grado Empire he can defeat bandits that can destroy villages in one hit, generals such as Selena, Caellach and Valter and killing the emperor of Grado Vigarde. Wiz: He’s capable to dodges lighting and light magic, and with his sister Eirika they were defeat the Demon King Fomortiis, a monster that apparently punished the country of Grado with an earthquake. Boomstick: Even with a lot of heroic feats in his belt he lacks range options, struggles against axe fighters due he’s locked to lances and he’s kind of a dumbass in academic notes. Wiz: But leaving that aside he become a legend bringing peace to continent Magvel and successfully became the rightful king of Renais. Boomstick: In his own words, this is a fight he didn’t pick for lose. Ephraim: I am Prince Ephraim of Renais. My father, Fado, met an untimely death... In his place, I vow to protect the people. Every last one. 'Alm' Wiz: One upon time, there was two sibling gods that created and ruled the continent of Valentia, but that were fighting bitterly for an age. Duma and Mila being two faces of the same coin and a dispute between ideologies, Duma believes mankind should be strong while Mila wanted mankind lives with peace and pleasure. Boomstick: These wars divided the continent in two sides the north with Duma and the south with Mila. But after pirates came to invade Valentia one hero from each side to resist against the foreign threat and in their honors, the lands that divided the continent get named by Rigel and Zofia. Wiz: After a long period of time, the birth of one child would change to history of Valentia. This was the son of King Rudolf, ruler of Rigel, Albein Alm Rudolf II. Boomstick: So, what? the kid decided to conquer the continent to make Rigel one single continent. Wiz: Not exactly, Albein had a special mark in his left hand. This mark is part for the prophecy to save Valentia from ruin, he was destined to greatness. And so, Rudolf gave his lovely son to his best friend Sir Mycen. Rudolf: Promise me, my friend. Promise you will shape my boy into a true champion before that day comes. If he stays in Rigel, the Duma Faithful will doubtless attempt to take his life. I want none to know of him so he has a chance to grow up hale and happy. This is the only thing I can do for him as his father. Mycen: ...Very well, my friend. I promise to take care of him. I’ll do what it takes to make him the finest champion Valentia could ask for. Rudolf: Thank you, Mycen. Good-bye, Alm. May you never forget how to be kind. When next we meet, my son...it will be on the fields of war. Boomstick: That’s a terrible situation to happen to a father and child, at least he could live a happy childhood in the Ram Village with his grandfather. Here he could live and grew up with many friends one of them being Celica, who has a similar mark but in her right hand. But after a dastard knight invaded the Village and tried to take her for an execution. Slayde: Regardless, you shall make a fine prize to take back to General Desaix. his minions Seize her! Celica: No… L-let me go! Alm: Get your hands off her! (Alm punches Slayde) Slayde: Ooof! Boomstick: HE JUST PUNCHED A KNIGHT AT THAT AGE. This kid’s truly had guts. Wiz: Thankfully Mycen came rescue, he needed to take Celica away for her safety despite Alm’s disagreement. Alm: Hold on a second! Explain this to me, Grandpapa. Why are you making her leave? I want to know! Mycen: No, my boy—I fear that’s a page you don’t want to turn. …Not yet, at any rate. Alm: Oh, great. Now you’re talking in riddles? I won’t let you do this to her! She needs me! Mycen: You? A foolish boy who won’t listen to reason? Celica has proven she has the strength to make hard choices. Yet what of you? Alm: Please… Don’t take her away… Wiz: As times goes on at age of 17. In eras of war in the whole continent, the kingdom of Zofia needed soldiers, so knight Lukas arrives to the village seeking Mycen to join the Deliverance, a resistance made to stop Desaix’s force. Boomstick: But grandpa said no, so Alm decided to join instead and with his childhood friends Gray, Tobin, Kliff and Faye they started their own journey. Wiz: Alm is a fierce warrior with a strong sense of justice and idealistic morals, yet unknowing the world beyond his village. Despite this, his skills in the battlefield and leadership made him the leader of the Deliverance. He is a skilled fighter in sword due his long-time training with his grandfather. Boomstick: He has ton of swords from choose such as his unique Royal Sword, the sword has a special enchantment that only royalty can wield it and Alm became the legitimate wielder of the sword. This weapon grants Alm 10 points in critical rate and does a lot of marvelous things into the battle such as Recovery, that heals the 10% of his health, Subdue which is a trade-off between a precise hit but been unable to kill the enemy, and Double Lion. Wiz: Double Lion is an amazing art that guarantes the unit to hit twice giving a boost to might, accuracy, and evasion. Alm also can use Astra, this amazing sword is able to improve his accuracy and the ability of perform 5 consecutive attacks with halved damage. Boomstick: But Alm’s unique sword is Falchion, which also happens that he is one of the four wielders know to date. So not unique enough. Wiz: Anyway, Falchion’s a divine weapon that was carved from the fang of Naga, ruler of dragons, to sever the gods. That weapon was placed in continents such as Archanea and Valentia as the meaning oh hope and salvation of humanity. Valentia’s Falchion is even described as the godslaying sword and Alm awaken it after proving god Mila that humans doesn’t need gods to survive. Boomstick: This weapon grants him effective damage against terrors, dragons and god. And shares some arts with the Royal Falchion such as Recovery and Alm’s Ultimate Combat Art, Scendscale that grants +14 to Might, and being able to attack in range by making a BIG LASER SWORD AND DESTROY THE ENEMY. Wiz: He also has a lot of other ways of healing such as blue cheese, sweet cookies… Boomstick: Ram wine, flour and oranges, a lot of them. He is very addicted to it and the reason Celica left him at the end of act 2. Wiz: BOOMSTICK!!! Boomstick: So, I can get lots of beers and wine in Valentia and it’s more helpful than oranges and I can get it from almost free. What a lovely place. Wiz: You’re missing the point. But anyway, Alm also use bows thanks to his promotion to Hero Class and later his Overclass, the Conqueror which grants him the ability to use Bowrange +1, giving him additional attack range for his bows both offensively and as a counterattack. Boomstick: He has access to Luna, a bow that has effective damage against flier units and the art Lunar Flash, an attack that never misses. And the most awesome looking class truly worthy of the title of emperor of Valentia. Wiz: And his last equipment is a unique tool in his adventure and that is the Mila’s Turnwheel. Mila's Turnwheel is a relic tied to the goddess and it grants visions of the past and future to the user. There also the fact that it rewinds time into the battlefield and summoning allies. Boomstick: Let’s not forget Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass’s skills such as HP+5, Zeal which increases Critical Hit by 5, Sol that restores HP equal to damage dealt, Axebreaker and Aegis that halves damage from bows, tomes, and Dragonstones. Wiz: Even so, Alm has a very dangerous weakness and that’s his pathetic magical resistance growth, he's sometimes too naive for his own good and some of his arts requires to deal damage to activate it, but it does nothing against his merits as the leader of the Deliverance. Boomstick: He took back Zofia Castle, defeated the enemy’s generals like Desaix, Slayde, Nuibaba, Fernand and Berkut, three times. Recruited the likes of Clair, Mathilda and Zeke after saving his life, finish the war against Rigel killing his father Rudolf. Wiz: Prove Mila that humans are capable to survive without gods by beating the final chambers alone in order to claim the Falchion, dodge lightning and light magic attacks and killed Duma for good. Alm became worthy of the title of Saint King and champion of Valentia. Alm: My station doesn’t matter, Celica. I’m here because I was called. I have a duty to perform, and I’ll perform it. No more, and no less. 'PRE-BATTLE' (Plays Invader - DEATH BATTLE! Theme again) Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE!!!!! 'DEATH BATTLE!' (Cue Colosseum Entrance) Magvel Year 804 In the coliseum with a passionate audience chanting for the next battle to happen, one of the two doors are opened. The silhouette of a man wielding a spear with a horse in visible enough and in scene appears Ephraim. The public chants are furiously favorable to him. The other door is opened, and it appears a man in blue and purple ropes wielding a sword in his left hand. It happens to be Alm, his reaction wasn’t as favorable as Ephraim’s one. Ephraim notices this and after he saw a sword in his opponent left hand, he gives a confidant smile and says – “So, a sword…. This is going to be an easy match.” Alm walks into the arena and replays with the same tone – “Sorry, but I didn’t come here to lose.” Ephraim’s horse moves around the arena and continues the small talk – “Oh! Trust me, I don’t pick fights I cannot lose.” After his talk, he swings his trusted lance Reginleif to start the battle. Alm, with his Royal Sword in hand, is also ready to fight and both run towards each other. (Cue The Dauntless Blade) Fight! Both combatants collided both of their weapons against each side, Alm then proceeds to strike Ephraim’s left side but he counters back with a swift strike and rushes towards him. Alm dodges the second attack and strikes back at him twice dealing few damages. Then, he recovers health and continues to hit a third time. Ephraim struggles to strike back so he decides to move backwards and says – “This is getting really heat up! Time to accelerate the battle!” He changes his weapon to a Brave Lance and approached fast enough to hit Alm twice holding an advantage position. Alm options got reduced to only protect himself with his Royal Sword against Ephraim consecutives swings. He got trapped into Ephraim’s trap very quickly leading him to uses his skill Luna and shouts ''-"Coming through!"'' He connected a critical attack against him leading Alm to hit ground, but he quickly steps up and eats an orange to heal his wounds. Ephraim rides towards Alm to continue the attack. Alm dodged this time and, successfully counters back with two powerful slashes. He activates again Double Lion, connecting twice with his blade. Ephraim couldn’t responde leading opportunity to Alm to swing a powerful attack. Ephraim maintains a solid range and uses an elixir to get his energy at full. Alm then thought about the range advantage he had at this moment and decides to use his bow Luna. He shoots two arrows against Ephraim, but he blocked both arrows with ease and runs to hit as fast as possible. Alm notices this, activates his art Lunar Flash and says ''-"You won't escape!"'' Ephraim immediately replays – “Let’s prove it!” Ephraim tries to deflect the arrow back, but he isn’t able react against the attack resulting in notable damage. Alm looks this opportunity to shoot multiples arrows against his opponent and successfully wound him. Ephraim took another elixir but knew that at this pace he would only receive more damage. So Alm talks to him and says in a not serious tone – “That’s what I call strategy!” Ephraim replies – “I was only starting up so don’t get cocky…” After this exchange of words, the king of Renais decides to use legendary weapon Siegmund in battle and furiously determinate shout ''-"Give Me More-More!"'' (Cue Determination) He then rushes towards Alm and swings his lance a consecutive number of times. Alm, fast enough, changes back to his Royal Sword. However, he isn’t strong enough to pull back his opponent attacks. Alm tries to move backwards to take advantage of range with his arrow, but Ephraim’s horse is fast enough to letting him the range advantage. Alm said in his head – “This is bad. I need more speed.” Alm struggled to recover any kind of momentum, while Ephraim is approaching him and attacking him more and more. Ephraim got the advantage and decides to activate Luna again. ''-"No one can stop me!”'' Ephraim rushes with Siegmund to hit the finishing blow. Alm however found the momentum to use his Mila’s Turnwheel and all the screen became light blue. Music stops Alm changes his Royal Sword for Astra and moves to Ephraim’s back for quickly. Alm says – “This should resolve my problem.” After Alm rewinds the movement before he got hit by Ephraim’s Luna, the screen returns to his normal colors. Music returns ''- "No one can stop me!'' Ephraim rushes with Siegmund to hit the finishing blow, but he didn’t saw Alm in front of him and before he figured that he was in his back he received strong and fast swing. (Cue March to Deliverance) Ephraim grunts and turns back, but he only received another strike. Alm quickly makes a consecutive attack dealing massive damage to Ephraim. Alm decides to activate Astra and starts moving very quickly around Ephraim. The Restoration Lord is confused and unknowing how to block the attack. So Alm shouts ''- "This is how it's done!"'' He jumps and attacks into the air at the same time, connecting his first attack dealing massive damage. After the first attack, he backs a little to hit twice. He jumps and kicks Ephraim’s body with his left leg to set up another strike and gaining distance to make a quick swing. Finally, he jumps to strike the final blow. Ephraim has few seconds to react and quickly moves his Siegmund to activate his skill Dual Guard+. He moved his lance in circles around the body and stopped Alm fifth consecutive attack. Alm is in the air and is trying to come to ground. Ephraim quickly intercepts Alm blade and grabs him with his lance. ''- “I got you!”'' he said, then his horse runs around the stadium to collide with each rock wall he saw. They both connected with the first one, destroying the first rock wall, Alm taking the most damage and Ephriam continues into the second one, with the same result in the third, four, five and six time. Ephraim sees Alm agony face and the last rock wall. He definitively had the upper hand in this moment, so he charges one last time to collide and end with this fight. He runs to deal the finishing blow but before he collided into the wall, Alm sees the perfect moment to jump, so he jumps and as a result, he escaped Ephraim’s attack. (Cue Fire Emblem) Ephraim horse stopped before clashing with the last wall. Alm changes his Astra to Falchion and recovers health in safe range. Both see each other face to face and rushed their attacks with their legendary weapons. Alm connected first and continues with a fierce hit. Then, he jumps and shoots an arrow with Luna to take down Ephraim and his horse to ground leaving Ephraim no choice, but to fight as an infantry unit. Ephraim respectfully says – “This is the strong enemy I was waiting for, so I must not lose.” He moves his Siegmund prepares his skill Luna. Alm replay in a similar tone – “You have to courage to stand back and I’m honored to have this great fight, but this ends here.” He moves his Falchion ready to activate his ultimate art Scendscale. Alm’s Brand of Duma glowing while using Scendscale and raises his left hand, he spins around and jumps against Ephraim’s Luna with a giant glowing sword in blue. ''- "You've done it now..."'' ''- “End of the line!”'' Both Ephraim and Alm roar their critical quotes and their finishing moves collided making a smokescreen. (Cue Game Over) The Restoration Lord falls meters away with a scream, severally wounded and with Siegmund destroyed. ''- “Forgive me, Eirika.”'' He collapsed into the ground. The conqueror of Valentia sees the body bleeding and the audience was shocked as the couldn’t believe that the king of Renais is dead. Alm puts back his Falchion and leaves the coliseum. K.O! 'Post-Fight and Analysis' (Cue The Heritors of Arcadia (Instrumental Ver.)) Boomstick: What a rock-paper-scissors break of rules. Wiz: That was a very interesting battle and a very close one in paper since both Alm and Ephraim has similar feats in strength, speed and durability. Both dodge lightning and light magical attacks, dealt with annoying bandits and won their respective war. Boomstick: Alm had the edge in these three categories. In strength and durability, he defeated a god capable to destroy all the continent of Valentia while Ephraim took down a demon of a lesser scale of destruction being the country of Grado. Wiz: And in speed, both can dodge lightning and light magic, but Alm is the one who uses more effective their speed to double enemies. Also is worth note that Ephraim’s weapons are heavier. Boomstick: Even so the difference isn’t that huge, Ephraim can handle the speed very easily because he is a mounted unit and cavalry units has better mobility than infantry units. Not to mention he is more experience and his weapon class, lance, has the advantage against sword. Wiz: And while, these seems to be a huge advantage in the lance lord, these advantages can be handled very easily by Alm. Boomstick: Cavalry isn’t a big advantage against someone who took down a lot of these units in the past such as Fernand, Slayde, in case you didn’t recruit him, Zeke which is Camus with amnesia. Let’s not forget Berkut, who sacrificed his own girlfriend to a god for new powers and he still lost to Alm. Wiz: Also, lance isn’t an automatic victory, since Alm’s weapons are way better in almost every single scenario. Boomstick: Ephraim’s weapons aren’t as versatile and will deal less damage than Alm’s weapons due height and arts such as Astra, Double Lion or Scendscale and the recover health as passive art are some of the huge advantages in Alm’s arsenal. Wiz: Also, Alm could change to bows which not had no disadvantage against lances, it gives him more range and he can counterattack with them in a close combat. Boomstick: Even in the most extreme of scenarios, Ephraim would still struggle against the key item, Mila’s Turnwheel. Wiz: This item grants visions of the past and future to the user, which leads him to react and predict events, summoning alies and of course, rewind time. Granting Alm a big knowledge of the events that can happen into the fight making him into a much more unpredictable fighter. Boomstick: Ephraim just didn’t have the experience against someone with this amazing game breaking item. Making his three advantages lacking in comparation with Alm strength, speed, durability, healing abilities, weaponry and arsenal overall. Wiz: Ephraim put an end to a war, Alm brought down generations of hatred of kingdoms of the continent into an end. Boomstick: In the end, the sword ended in the fall of the lance journey. Wiz: The winner is Alm. Comparations Ephraim Advantages *Better combat training *More experience *Lances had the advantage against swords *Horses mobility Disadvantages *Physically Weaker *Slower *Less durable *Lacks range options *Weaker weapons overall *Lance locked fighter *Skills aren’t very useful in coliseum *No ways to properly counter Mila’s Turnwheel Alm Advantages *Stronger *Faster *More durable *Stronger weapons overall *Arts are way more powerful and versatile than Skills *Bow doesn’t have a disadvantage against lances *Reliable ways to recover health *Mila’s Turnwheel *Conqueror > Great Lord Disadvantages *Lances has an advantage against swords *Less combat training *Less experimented 'Polls' Who would you be rooting for? Ephraim Alm Who would win? Ephraim Alm Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Season Premiere Category:Sword Duel